<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burying the Past by Unfeathered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552325">Burying the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered'>Unfeathered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I need you to immobilise me, blindfold me, gag me, smother me, and then I need you to make me like it."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rupert Giles/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burying the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/7487">here</a> on 13 April 2008.  Written in one day (!!!) for <a href="https://hllangel.livejournal.com/">hllangel</a>'s <a href="http://hllangel.livejournal.com/289816.html">GLBTQ PORN BATTLE</a>.</p><p>Beta'd by the wonderful <a href="https://mad_jaks.livejournal.com/">mad_jaks</a> who stepped in at very short notice to work her usual magic.</p><p>Set after <i>Exit Wounds</i> (Torchwood)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I need you to immobilise me, blindfold me, gag me, smother me, and then I need you to make me like it." </p><p>Giles blinks. Jack has come to him many times with rather specific requests and Giles has always so far managed to see them through, but there's never been anything quite on <i>this</i> scale. </p><p>"Come and sit down," he says mildly, nodding towards the living room, but Jack shakes his head and remains standing tensely just inside the front door.</p><p>"I can't. Can't sit still. Can't relax. I need to do this. I need to get over this." </p><p>Giles considers him for a moment, lips pursed, and then nods briskly. "Very well. Upstairs, then." </p><p>He doesn't know what it is that Jack needs to get over, but he knows he's made the right decision when he sees Jack's shoulders go down a couple of inches inside his greatcoat as he exhales. Jack nods, once, and heads up the stairs. Giles follows more slowly to give them both a moment to get themselves together for this. </p><p>By the time he reaches the bedroom, Jack's already hung up his coat and is sitting on the side of the bed to unlace his boots. Giles leaves him to it and crosses to the antique mahogany wardrobe to find what he needs in the box hidden in its base. When he turns back to Jack with bundles of soft rope and cloth, Jack's naked and kneeling beside the bed, his eyes on Giles but not, Giles thinks, really seeing him. Jack's somewhere else entirely, reliving... whatever it is. </p><p>Giles doesn't think he's ever going to get used to the sight of Jack like this. It's not just his physical beauty, though that's more than enough to make Giles' pulse pick up. It's the way Jack <i>looks</i>: open and trusting and already a lot calmer than he was when Giles opened the front door to him. </p><p>Giles clears his throat quietly and watches Jack's eyes lift to his face, focussing again. "Position?" he asks, because he's not quite sure where Jack's going with this. </p><p>"On my back, legs together, hands cuffed in front of me, please." </p><p>Lifting an eyebrow at such a detailed request, Giles nods and crosses back to the wardrobe for some cuffs, glancing back at Jack to order, "Up on the bed, then, please."</p><p>He gets out the cuffs he usually uses on Jack, strong but comfortable leather, and turns back just in time to enjoy the beautiful economy of movement with which Jack climbs up onto the bed and rolls onto his back. "Get comfortable," Giles tells him, giving him a moment to settle before climbing up beside him and reaching for the cuffs. He watches Jack swallow hard as his gaze rests on the cuffs, and he lays a hand gently on Jack's arm. "Jack. We don't have to do this, you know." </p><p>There's a tiny, negative movement of Jack's head. "I do," he says, though his voice doesn't reach the firm tone he's probably aiming for. </p><p>He's frightened, Giles knows. The thought makes it hard to lift up Jack's arm and close the first cuff round it, but he does it. Jack needs him to be strong, and it's strange but Giles always finds that he manages to meet Jack's expectations, somehow.</p><p>He buckles the cuff securely, then reaches across Jack for his other arm, brushing the soft skin of the inside of Jack's wrist with his thumb before fastening the second cuff around it. Locking the two cuffs together, he glances up at Jack's face to check he's all right, and Jack meets his eyes strongly, with a faint nod. Giles nods back, and lays Jack's hands down gently against his flaccid cock. That, if nothing else, is a sign of how scared Jack is. It's extremely rare to be at this stage of the proceedings without Jack's cock showing an interest. </p><p>Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Giles reaches for the rope. With Jack's help, lifting up whenever Giles needs to reach underneath him, he wraps the rope round and round Jack's torso, trapping his arms and hands against his body and securing the ends over his cuffed wrists. Carefully leaving Jack's cock free, he wraps the second length of rope round Jack's legs, holding them together, checking the rope as he goes, making sure it's secure but not too tight. Jack wants immobility, not pain; security, not wounding. He ties off the ends of the rope around Jack's ankles, and looks back towards Jack's face. </p><p>"Is that enough?" he asks seriously. </p><p>He watches Jack's muscles flex as he attempts to move his limbs beneath the rope, and fails. He nods. "Yes. Thank you. That's great." </p><p>He's looking more relaxed already, Giles thinks, as he picks up the blindfold and the gag. Before applying them, he sits back on his heels and gives Jack a stern look. "Is there anything you need to tell me before these go on?" he enquires.</p><p>Jack tenses again slightly. "Just. Make it good for me. Please. Make me enjoy it. Change the memories." </p><p>Giles frowns, but Jack's looking at him so beseechingly that he can't deny the man what he needs. "Very well," he says. "You know how to stop me if you need to." </p><p>It's half a question, and he waits until he's seen the flash of understanding in those blue eyes and heard Jack's confirmatory, "Yes, Giles," before he lifts the blindfold. Jack's jaw clenches, but he obligingly lifts his head and Giles positions the cloth and ties it securely, then taps Jack's lips with a fingertip. After a brief pause, Jack opens his mouth and Giles settles the second piece of cloth between Jack's teeth before securing that too. </p><p>Then he sits back to give Jack time to find some peace. He watches Jack's muscles flex again, instinctively fighting against the bonds, and his breathing quicken at the lack of movement – the complete reverse to his normal response to being bound, which is to relax further and further. Whatever it was that happened to Jack, it must have been bad. Giles wonders who did this to him – put him somewhere he couldn't move, or see, or make a noise, and – because he hasn't forgotten the final part of Jack's instruction – smothered him? It must have been almost like- Oh, god.</p><p>He shivers, and says it out loud. "You were buried. Alive." Because there isn't such a thing as being buried dead, not for Jack.</p><p>Jack goes still, barely breathing, for a moment. Then he nods.</p><p>Giles takes a deep breath himself. He wants desperately to comfort Jack, to question him, to <i>know</i>. But Jack can't deal with that right now. Jack needs to get past what happened, and he needs Giles to help him. </p><p>"All right," he says, rather grimly, and strokes a hand down Jack's arm, bumping lightly over the ropes that criss-cross him. Jack stiffens again at the touch, and Giles can see the effort as he forces himself to relax, to <i>trust</i>. Seeing Jack this broken ignites an anger within Giles that he's never before felt on Jack's behalf. His own hand clenches around Jack's lower arm, and he has to force himself to relax too. He eases his fingers open, and strokes onwards, down to Jack's still-soft cock; rolls it between his fingers, gentle and loving, feeling - with relief - the first faint instinctive hardening in response to his touch.</p><p>"That's it, Jack," he murmurs, fondling and caressing Jack's cock and then his balls, feeling him gradually respond more and more. "Let go. Relax. I've got you." </p><p>Jack lets out a groan, back arching gently within the confines of the ropes, as his cock starts to fill. "Oh, yes, that's it, good boy," Giles says approvingly, wrapping his hand around the hot shaft. He's always amazed by the feel of a cock growing hard inside the cocoon of his palm and fingers; by the fact that he has the power to make this happen. He smoothes his free hand over Jack's torso, pinching a small pink nipple and eliciting a smothered gasp before sweeping up to Jack's neck. The angle's a bit awkward, but he wraps his fingers loosely around Jack's neck and feels the pulse beneath them speed up and the cock in his hand grow to full hardness. </p><p>"Lovely, Jack," he whispers, drinking in all those minute, instinctive responses that Jack gives to his touch. "You're so beautiful. Giving it all up to me like this. You're amazing." </p><p>Jack makes a short, negative sound and shakes his head, and Giles tightens his hand around Jack's neck briefly. "It's not your place to question that, Jack. I make the decisions here, remember?" </p><p>A short pause, and then Jack nods. His pulse has gone up another notch at that squeeze to his neck, and Giles smiles bleakly. "Good boy."</p><p>He strokes Jack's cock a minute or two longer, his other hand still lying loosely across Jack's throat, until Jack's fully relaxed beneath his hands, giving himself over to the pleasure. Then he shifts a little closer to make things easier and, still fondling Jack's cock, he lifts his hand from Jack's neck and moves it up to cover Jack's mouth lightly. </p><p>Jack goes still, though his cock twitches in Giles' hand. </p><p>"Do you still want me to do this?" Giles asks him quietly, and feels Jack try to nod beneath his hand. "All right," he says, and takes a moment to steel himself before clamping his hand down firmly across Jack's mouth and then shifting it half an inch up his face to block his nostrils too. </p><p>There's another moment of stillness and then, when he instinctively tries to inhale and discovers that he can't, Jack panics. His body bucks and his head twists, trying to get away, and Giles holds on grimly, watching him carefully. Very deliberately, he lets go of Jack's cock and waits for the message to sink in. It certainly makes Jack pay attention. He lets out a muffled groan, and gradually stills. Giles rewards him by gripping his cock again and stroking it firmly, trying to remind Jack that this can feel <i>good</i>. That it <i>does</i> feel good, because Jack's most definitely still aroused. In fact, having his air cut off has made Jack harder than ever and Giles doesn't think it'll take much to bring him off.</p><p>Which is good, because he has no intention of actually killing Jack, no matter that he half-expects that that's what Jack wants him to do. If he does this right, it shouldn't be necessary to go that far. </p><p>He shifts his hand momentarily, allowing Jack a quick snatch of air before pressing down again, and then starts to fist his cock hard, thumb swiping across the head to gather pre-come and then pumping faster as the movement eases. Jack's not fighting him any more. He's making restless little movements and tiny, anguished moans and it's one of the hottest things Giles has ever seen. Smothering has never been his thing – too close to edgeplay for his liking – but with Jack there's no such thing as edgeplay and Jack is <i>beautiful</i> in his restricted, smothered struggle to come.</p><p>He lets Jack have one more brief gasp of air through the gag, then whispers, "Come for me, Jack," as he squeezes Jack's cock hard, so hard it has to hurt. But Jack gets off on pain, and fear, and Jack's getting off now, body suddenly lifting up beneath Giles' hands, cock twitching and shooting out his pleasure. </p><p>Giles holds on until Jack slumps, limp, under his hands, chest heaving in a futile search for air. Then he carefully lifts his hand from Jack's face and slowly uncurls his fingers from Jack's cock, then quickly unties the gag and eases it from Jack's mouth. He wipes both hands on his handkerchief, watching Jack closely to make sure he's breathing properly, and feels a twist of arousal at how hot Jack looks, flushed and panting, still blind and bound, so helpless and trusting. He strokes Jack's cheek gently, murmuring, "Oh, well done, Jack, that was gorgeous, you <i>are</i> amazing… I'm going to take the blindfold off now, all right?"</p><p>Jack bites his lip, and nods, clearly trying to gather himself in preparation for returning to the visual world. Giles gives him a moment, and then carefully removes the blindfold, smoothing down Jack's hair where it's been messed up by the blindfold. After a minute, Jack opens his eyes, seeking out Giles' immediately. Giles meets his gaze with a warm, proud smile. "That was very well done, Jack," he repeats, and then turns to untie the ropes around Jack's body and then, finally, remove the cuffs. Then he sits back again and looks at Jack. "Better?" he asks, though he doesn't really need to. The answer is clear. </p><p>Jack grins, stretching out his freed limbs luxuriously. "<i>Oh</i>, yeah. Much, <i>much</i> better. That was… Yeah. I think that should get rid of the nightmares!" </p><p>"Good," Giles smiles back. "I'm glad you felt you could come to me for this, and that it worked." Though he's going to be keeping a careful eye on Jack for at least a couple more days, if Jack will let him. He's fairly sure it'll take more than just this to get over something like that. But at least the worst is past. </p><p>"It worked," Jack confirms, and there's a very definitely <i>Jack</i>-like leer on his face as he rolls onto his side facing Giles. "So…" His fingers reach out and brush across Giles' groin, and Giles sucks his breath in at the touch to something he's been ignoring for far too long. Jack chuckles knowingly, and arches one slim, dark eyebrow. "Want me to help you with something in return?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>